


The Home Videos of one Anthony Edward Stark and the pinning Supersoldiers

by Xgirl14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky and Steve are the idiots, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Might change my mind, Multi, Oblivious Tony, Team as Family, angst why!?, angst yessss, be kind, dear god be kind, first fic, jesus christ the fluff, maybe angst?, more tags may be added, offscreen child abuse, pinning idiots, probs add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xgirl14/pseuds/Xgirl14
Summary: It seemed like a regular day for Steve, just a morning spent in the gym when suddenly Bucky and Clint burst into the gym with shit eating grins on their faces and he knows there's trouble. He gets sucked into the trouble against his better judgement because BABY TONY and a chance to see and learn a little more about his and Bucky's not so secret crush.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so this is my first fic I've ever really written. It started off as a quick fic but it developed into something more. Any grammatical mistakes you find are mine. I am a grown ass woman and I have no idea how to grammar properly. I don't own any of the characters...please be nice.

Steve was concentrating on one thing, the pull-up bar and the great deal of pull-ups he was doing, he lost track after two hundred and fifty. What he wasn’t expecting was at that moment for Bucky and Clint to burst into the room. 

“Steve!” Bucky and Clint both shouted. Steve paused, chin over the bar, “Yes?” Steve responded drawing out the end in wary confusion. The two of them together looking so frazzled and with shit eating grins on their faces spelled trouble. No one had expected the explosive bromance that resulted during Bucky’s recovery. It had been six months since Bucky had returned to Steve and had come to live with all of the Avengers at the tower. Steve had been worried for Bucky and for the safety of a few certain people such as the archer and their local super genius that they might do something to accidentally provoke Bucky which would then result in a fatal stab wound. Luckily for the residents of the tower Bucky recovered almost ridiculously fast, perhaps thanks to the serum. In fact Bucky took to all the avengers in equal comradery. Steve was happy for Bucky. Steve was absolutely ecstatic that Bucky and him had fallen back into their old relationship. He loved seeing the man he loved interacting with the members of his new family. Bucky fitting in almost seamlessly.

“Steve! Quick you have to come upstairs with us! You’ll never believe what we found!” Clint yelled for some reason out of breath. At a closer look at the both of them they looked absolutely giddy. Again Steve looked warily over at the two people staring at him expectantly.

“And what...did you find...exactly?” he replied hesitantly

“Oh, Stevie, we found the greatest thing since colored TV, in fact we need a TV to experience the greatness!” Bucky giggled as he grabbed Steve by the waist to help him down. 

“That literally does not clear up any of my past questions Buck, could you be more specific?” Steve deadpanned

“Home videos!” Clint shrieked “Specifically, a certain genius’s home videos!”

Realization dawned on Steve, “Wait...Tony’s home videos?” Steve received huge mischievous smirks in response. 

“Are we allowed to watch those? I mean Tony is kind of a private guy.” Steve ever the gentlemen wanted to respect his friend’s (and crushes) boundaries. What? Steve wasn’t blind ok? Tony was an attractive guy and the ass on that man. Could you blame him for looking (staring longingly) at it? Steve would feel bad about it if he hadn’t caught Bucky doing the exact same thing. The conversation and events after were something to remember. Both had come to the agreement that they both wanted the genius and if said genius was amiable, well then, their partnership would be legendary. However, getting the genius alone, away from work and the superhero business and actually sit down and talk about feelings was a whole different battle entirely. Meaning that the two supersoldiers were having no luck whatsoever. 

“Stevie” Bucky whined and oh no, those were puppy dog eyes. Who would have thought such a look on a man like Bucky who usually sauntered around with the air of “look at me and I’ll fucking rip your dick off” and “yes, that is a gun in my pocket, and no I am not happy to see you” could look so incredibly endearing. 

“Steve, don’t even think of acting all Captain America on us, we know what kind of man you really are and we know that you along with the rest of us are just dying to see these.” Clint waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

“Guys, seriously, I’m sure Tony would want us to ask at least-”

“BABY TONY, STEVE! FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN BABY TONY!” Clint shouted over Steve, he wasn’t above playing a little dirty and it was the right card to play. It was almost comical with how fast Steve’s face melted from firm, responsible team leader, to besotted fool, to that of a torn man.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. Bucky and Clint shared twin grins.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. This time everyone shared the same matching looks. Everyone had gathered on the common floor (it had the biggest TV) as soon as the word had spread, Clint worked fast it seemed. Clint and Natasha were sharing the love seat closest to the shared kitchen while Bruce was snuggled up like a burrito on the opposite couch. The towers Norse deity was sprawling on the other half of said couch next to Bruce, his feet in his lap. Steve and Bucky took the other love seat and were pressed closely together. 

“Ditto,” replied Bucky just as wrecked and awed at what they were witnessing on the big screen. In glorious HD was baby Tony, laying down in what looked to be a swinging basket of some sort. His big, expressive eyes were staring right into the screen, or more likely the person filming behind the camera. Steve was pretty sure the woman’s voice that he heard belonged to the one and only Maria Stark, but he wasn’t sure, and Steve swore he could just about count the his bottom eyelashes. They were so long and if Steve wasn’t enamored before he was completely lost to the cuteness. A quick look over at Bucky and the rest of the group confirmed that Steve wasn’t the only one who had fallen under the spell of baby Tony. 

Steve quickly looked back at the screen when he heard the woman speak to baby Tony and just in time as the baby raised his arms and shrieked and giggled with the biggest toothless smile on his chubby face. Bucky reached out to grab Steve’s arm for support, his other arm grabbing his chest and a pinched look on his face. Bucky moved his lips and Steve vaguely heard another whispered obscenity. Tony was so little, an absolute angel Steve just wanted to bundle the small baby on screen and hold him tight and never let him go.

The scene ended and time seemed to have moved on as the Tony on screen wasn’t exactly a baby anymore, but the boy on screen was still so small and still had some of his baby fat on his limbs. The boy was walking on unsteady feet around the room and oh, this time it was Steve’s turn to grab his chest with an almost pained grunt. Little Tony was wearing a Captain America onesie. The onesie had short sleeves and shorts that showed the boys chubby arms and legs. The ensemble also had a hood that was up and covering the boy's head, with wings that matched the ones on his cowl perfectly. There was a collective “aw” from the group gathered and a few snickers at the coincidence. 

“Anthony, my dear boy, wave hi to the camera,” a masculine voice with an English accent came from the TV. The little boy looked up at the man behind the camera and waved enthusiastically. 

“Anthony, what are you looking for? You have been walking around the room for a long time.”

“ ‘ucky beh!” the little boy said in a very serious tone.

“Your Bucky Bear? Oh dear me is he lost?”

“Are you shittin me!” Bucky’s voice was almost an octave higher than his usual gruff baritone and he had both hands in his hair, gripping tightly.

“Then it is up to the great Captain America to rescue his friend. Where did your shield go? Captain America needs his shield if he is going to be going on a daring mission.” 

Steve was about to have a stroke when the boy’s face creased in concentration, obviously trying to complete the task given to him. After another moment the boy ran off camera and came back holding a tiny plastic replica of his shield. Steve put his head in his hands, completely overcome with cuteness. He felt a weight against his shoulder and knew it was Bucky. 

“Perfect Captain. I suggest you look a little closer in the room and I am sure Bucky Bear will be found.” As if waiting for his cue the boy took of running at full speed around the room periodically stopping to make dramatic battle poses and to thrust his shield at assumedly pretend bad guys. 

“Hm,” came the voice behind the camera, his next words sounding like he was smiling, “Captain America, I dare say you should check over by this pile of blankets, it looks very suspicious, perhaps Bucky Bear is trapped inside.”

The little boy gasped, a horrified expression on his face. The man behind the camera tried to contain his laughter at the boy. On little feet he ran as fast as he could to the pile of blankets on the floor, the camera following his every move. With a few grunts and a small struggle to lift the blankets there was a pause and then an ecstatic “ ‘ucky beh!” and the boy and bear were reunited at last, a reunion that warmed the heart to anyone who was watching. Chubby arms encircled the bear and shrill happy shrieking was heard on screen as the boy jumped up and down in his happiness. 

“Alright young sir, it is time for your morning nap, let us take Bucky Bear and your shield and go lay down. Adventuring is a tiring job.” The camera turned off and the screen went black.

“The hell! That’s it?”  
“I have diabetes. I...can’t recover from something like this.”  
“Aye, the young Anthony was truly a force of cuteness, I am as what the midgardians say, can’t even right now.”  
“I was actually at the edge of my seat, I was afraid he wouldn’t find his Bucky Bear.”

Steve was silent, his mouth gaping open. Did that just happen? Did he just watch his long time crush rescue his Bucky Bear and pretend to be him? Tony had mentioned that he had been a slight Captain America fanboy when he was younger but he hadn’t realized it has started so early. Bucky wasn’t lacking in affections either it seemed. The boy on screen looked absolutely horrified when he was informed his Bucky Bear was maybe trapped in the blankets. Speaking of Bucky he stole a glance over to his boyfriend turning quickly turned to face him for the sight Bucky presented was a little concerning.

The ex-assassin in question had tears in his eyes. Actual tears in his eyes.

“Buck, uh, you ok?

“Stevie,” and oh, his voice sounded choked up as well, “That was the cutest fuckin thing I have ever seen! Did ya see the way he ran around attacking all the bad guys? He was tryin to use his shield just like you do! And Bucky Bear? Are ya serious? They fuckin made those? Do ya think he slept with it all the time? Kill me now Steve! I can’t continue to live now that I know this exists in life! I need him like a fuckin fish needs water! I want to hide him away and never let anything happen to him again! Fuck! I-” Bucky was really working himself up. Steve cupped his hands on both sides of Bucky’s face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips to stop his ranting.

Steve pulled back just barely enough to mumble out the next few words against Bucky’s lips.

“Buck, I, fuck, I know, I know-that was like pure sugar and I’m 99.9% sure I have developed several cavities that I will be calling my dentist about-but calm down, if it makes you feel better lets talk to him, tonight. I don’t wanna wait anymore either.

“Really Steve? Are you sure? Cause I don’t wanna pressure you to do this if you aren’t rea-”

Steve kissed Bucky again. “Yes Bucky, yes. I’m ready I want the same thing as you do. Let’s make him ours.” Bucky leaned in the last couple of inches that separated them and placed a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Guys!”

They both jumped apart and blushed slightly at being caught. Natasha, the one who called them out, smirked. 

Bruce cleared his throat looking bemused and pointing to Clint and Thor rummaging through the movies. “If you two lovebirds don’t mind, there are more home videos to watch.”

“Oh, fuck.” Steve and Bucky both whispered


	2. Dress up, cookies and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! I can't believe this got so much positive response?? No seriously....I can't believe it. Everyone who left a comment asked me to continue so I'm going to do my best! And I was also convinced to add some angst. There is some off screen abuse around the end of the chapter FYI. This chapter and parts of the next one, yes I said next, will be a little angsty but I'm (pretty) sure it will be tooth rotting cuteness from there. I also got some suggestions for this chapter and I kind of mixed a few? Just a little bit. Well...hope you guys like it!

Everyone got back into place once the next movie was picked. There had been a short argument between Clint and Thor about which one they should watch next, but Thor quickly shot it down with one hard stare and a flex of his arms. 

“My friends, I believe my pick will be most entertaining as it says ‘Tony Twos.’

“So one would assume this is when Tony was around age two?” inquired Bruce

“I mean duh? What else could it mean big green and mean?” teased Clint. Bruce threw a pillow in the archers direction which was quickly swatted away by Natasha, the pillow had been aimed poorly.

Natasha gave him the side eye, “You’re lucky I like you Banner.” Bruce chuckled raising his hands showing he meant no harm to the deadly woman with knives. So many knives.

“Now that we are all settled in can we please press play? I’m dying over here!” whined Bucky

“I bet you are,” Natasha replied giving Bucky and Steve a knowing look. They both blushed slightly, Bucky grumbling something under his breath that Steve wouldn’t even dare say aloud for fear of his life and Bucky’s and pressed play. 

A hush came over the group as the anticipation of what adorable thing they were going to see their genius do. If this movie was really around the age when Tony was two it was going to be priceless. It took a few seconds but then a picture blinked onto the screen and a woman’s voice, definitely Maria’s, was heard as she seemed to be walking down the hall. 

“Antonio? Tesoro where are you? Where have you gone from Mama?”

A muffled giggle could be heard while Maria matched his giggle and...another woman’s voice?

“Antonio guess who is here to visit you! It’s Aunt Peggy! She has missed you dearly!”  
“That’s right Tony, I’ve missed you so much my heart aches. Where is my sweet little boy?” replied Peggy. 

Steve gasped. Peggy? Tony had told him Peggy had been in his life but he didn’t know that she had been his Aunt Peggy. He would always love Peggy, she was one of the only people to believe in him when he first started being Captain America, they had been close friends and not seeing her made his heart clench.

The two women behind the camera quickly approached a closed door at the end of the hall when they heard a gasp from behind the door and the pitter patter of little feet, the door handle turning, door flying open to reveal-

“Are you kidding me! That’s not even fair!” wailed Clint in response to what was on screen.

Looking into the camera with those big eyes was little Tony. His whole face was lit up in excitement obviously caused by the knowledge that his Aunt was here to see him. What had gotten Clint to call out was what Tony was wearing. He seemed to be wearing a large shirt, and upon closer inspection looked more like something a woman would wear, and looked more like a dress going by the straps and lace. Adorning Tony’s small wrists were expensive looking bracelets and around his neck hung a string of pearls that was almost too big for the boy and was slipping off one of his shoulders. Lipstick was smeared all over his face and in one of his hands he held what must have been a purse. All of the things Tony had must have belonged to his mother. 

Both supersoldiers groaned, “Buck-Bucky! I can’t! I can’t take this anymore!” Steve groaned while clutching his chest. Bucky looked sympathetically over at his boyfriend, patting him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. Bucky wasn’t fairing much better. How could one child be this adorable? It had to go against some sort of law. This was a deadly force. On screen both women tried to muffle their laughter. Sounding out of breath Maria was the first to speak.

“Tesoro, wha-what are you doing?” 

“Ah bootiful Mama!” cried the boy with the biggest grin spread across his face. 

“Oh, my, well Tony yes you are a very handsome boy.” replied his Aunt Peggy

“No hamsome, Peg! Ah bootiful!” Tony said in a serious tone

The women couldn’t take it any longer and burst into laughter, it was just too cute. As soon as they did though, they almost immediately regretted as the tiny Tony’s face on screen began to crumble and tears began to well in his eyes.

“Ah no bootiful Mama? Peg?” his lower lip began to wobble dangerously

“Oh hell no!” Everyone jumped and looked over to Natasha who looked absolutely offended for Tony. Natasha stared everyone else down. “What? He’s a beautiful little baby and he deserves all the praise. Don’t fucknig judge me or I will end you.”

“Yup!”

“Noted.”

“No judgement happening over here.”

“Who’s judging?”

“Aye, Tony is the most beautiful of midgardians!”

The last response got a glare from Steve and Bucky. No one better try flirting with Tony. He was theirs...once they got his consent first of course. The avengers turned quickly back to the screen when they saw Peggy come into view to quickly reassure the boy.

“Tony! Oh darling, please don’t cry! You are the most beautiful creature we have ever seen. We love what you did with your makeup.”

“Yes! Oh yes Antonio, you look so good in Mama’s dress, so beautiful. Mama’s angelo.”

“Show Javis?” Tony looked up at the women shyly through his lashes. He still looked like he was unsure and his lip was still wobbling a little.

“That is a wonderful idea! We absolutely must show Jarvis.” declared Peggy. Leaning down she took Tony’s small hand and began leading him out of his parent’s bedroom to go look for the family butler. 

“Where do you think we should check first Tony? The kitchen? I swear I saw Jarvis preparing a fresh batch of cookies and after we show him how beautiful you are we can go have a snuggle and I can tell you a new story about the brave Captain America and his sidekick Bucky-”

“Sidekick...seriously?”

“and his gang of Howling Commandos.” Tony gasped, all sadness from earlier leaving and being replaced by sheer giddiness.

“Cookies Aun Peg? I can has cookies?” 

“Yes darling, we can sneak one, don’t tell Jarvis.”

Sweet giggling could be heard as the pair walked down the hallway, Maria still filming the two and chuckling to herself. The two vanished around the corner and the picture turned to black.

“Friend Anthony is truly a sight to see. Who would have known he was once so adorable? 

“Once? Thor, you may be a God, but do you need your eyes checked? He’s still adorable.” argued Steve

“More like adorable and sexy and cute and-” rambled Bucky

“We got it Bucky, you want to get into his pants.” replied Bruce looking all too amused.

“Ugh, if he keeps getting more adorable with age I’m not sure I can keep going without some sort of medical assistance. Bruce quick! Check my vitals, I feel faint. The cold grip of death is upon me and it’s all Tony’s fault.” Clint groaned from the sprawl he made on the floor. At some point he had melted onto the floor from the couch due to the cuteness Tony presented.

“Clint you know I’m not that kind of-”

“Anthony!” 

Everyone jumped and quickly looked back at the screen. During their conversation the Avengers had missed the beginning of a new movie. On screen it appeared to be Tony talking to Jarvis as he excitedly showed the older man something he had made, it looked like some kind of blueprint drawn onto a piece of paper.

“Anthony! There you are!”

The Avengers jumped again at the harsh tone of the man’s voice. To their surprise around the corner walked in none other than Howard Stark. On screen Tony winced and seemed to draw closer around himself, something a boy of two should not know how to do. 

“Anthony, when I call your name I expect you to come! Are you literally too much of an idiot child to understand that? My god boy!”

Howard didn’t stop in his stride towards the boy and the boy began to shrink further and further into the ground.

“Sir, perhaps you should calm down and-”

“Quiet Jarvis! I’m talking to Anthony.” In those few words Howard ended right in front of the quivering child and leaned down to grab him by the arm, making Tony whimper in fear or pain the Avengers were unsure. The room was dead silent.

“Boy, I know you have been in my workshop, your grubby little fingerprints are all over my work! What have I told you about going into my lab?”

Tony could only whimper in response which only seemed to anger Howard more. Turing on his heel with Tony’s arm still in his grasp and began to walk quickly from the room.

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times, stay away from my work boy! If nothing is going to get through to you then we’ll have to do something else!” Howard bellowed. Little Tony was in tears at this point and his whimpers were quickly growing louder and louder. During this whole exchange the camera began to droop lower and lower as Jarvis seemed to forget he had the camera going.

“Stop that incessant whimpering! Stark’s are made of iron boy!”

The father and son disappeared around the corner when the first wails assaulted their ears all of the avengers growing tense.

“Guys,” Steve cut in, “Maybe we should-”

“That mother fucker.” growled Bucky

A heart wrenching scream filled their ears and the camera dropped from Jarvis’s hands.

“Dear God, not again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?????? CLIFF HANGER!! I swear Tiny Tony won't suffer for too long! And big Tony should be making an appearance really soon!


	3. Hands up! You've been caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and still completely amazed by the constant feedback I am getting! I've read all the comments and have read the suggestions. I don't know if I'll be able to completely fulfill all of them but I will try my hardest! I only see maybe 1-3 more chapters left? But who knows things can change. Anyway here's the next chapter!

The camera dropped from Jarvis’s hands and landed on it’s side. The Avengers watching in horror as on screen Jarvis runs after the father and son, the hysterical cries echoing from the TV. Not one of the gathered dared to say anything, eyes still riveted to the screen.

“What the FUCK is going on here?” yelled a sudden voice. The Avengers all winced as they knew all too well who the voice belonged to. Tony Stark, genius, friend, and extremely pissed off Iron Man stood next to the elevator his face twisted into something awful, his posture radiating fury.

“I repeat! What the FUCK is going on?” He yelled, “Does no one believe in personal boundaries, consent or thoughts of others anymore? Who said you people could watch these? Watching Howard-” his voice cracked and his hard mask of fury seemed to falter into something the Avengers couldn’t quite place. “Watching all of this garbage.”   
Steve looked panicked “Tony! We can explain!” 

“I can’t believe you guys! I thought we were friends. You don’t see me going through your stuff or asking JARVIS to spy on you. In fact, JARVIS? Why are these guys watching these videos? You gave them access?”

“My apologies Sir. You had never explicitly told me to keep these videos from your fellow Avengers. Up until a few minutes ago everyone seemed to be having quite the time and nothing seemed to go against my programming towards your safety. Therefore I did not block the Avengers from watching.” The AI at least sounded a little apologetic.

“Your fucking programm-I...fuck.”

“Tony, man, it was my fault. If you have to be mad at anyone here be mad at me.” Clint apologized. Seeing how much this was affecting his friend, guilt had quickly taken hold of him. He had not expected for this to go sour and had only expected some light teasing but not this. Never this.

“Clint didn’t just find the movies by himself, I was there too. I coulda told him to put them back.” Bucky mumbled.

“You both came to me and I tried to say no, but even I went against your consent Tony, we should have asked. We’re sorry Tony, I’m...sorry.” Steve apologized

“He’s right Tony, we all should have come to ask you to watch these, it was wrong of us.” Bruce added. A chorus of ‘I’m sorry’s echoed in the room and everyone looked to Tony, guilt all over their faces. They never wanted to hurt their friend.

Tony stared at the group spread out in his living room. His face gave away nothing about what was playing in his head. He was hurt, really hurt. These people were his closest friends, his family, and they went behind his back and watched things he never wanted anyone to ever see. Howard was a shitty father, he drank too much, never smiled at Tony, never gave him any attention, unless he somehow upset Howard by not meeting his ridiculous, impossible to meet standards. Then he got attention. A lot of attention. The thought made a cold chill run up his spine. He took one more look at his so called friends and quickly turned the other direction and retreated back to the elevator. The last thing he heard before the doors closed were a chorus of ‘Tony!’ but he didn’t look back. He didn’t dare.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Tony!” the Avengers called. However their calls seemed to land on deaf ears. Tony ran from them as if his backside was on fire. The doors to the elevator closed with a sense of cold finality. 

Steve was the first to speak up, “This was wrong. We all knew it was wrong but we didn’t think about how Tony would feel. We should have asked.”  
“Aye, we have done the Man of Iron a great disservice.” said Thor looking not very Godly at the moment.

“It’s a little too late for ‘should have’ Cap.” Natasha replied. Even for her, a woman who was trained to not show emotion, especially in high stress situations, looked deeply distressed by the events that just transpired. She would never had wanted to hurt her friend so badly.

“It may be too late for ‘should have’ but we still have time for doin.” Bucky said “Steve, let’s go down and talk to him. We can’t leave him down there alone. I know he’s a capable adult, but...I’m worried he’s gonna do somethin stupid.”

“Buck I don’t think we’re gonna be wanted around right now.”

“Steve, if we let him sit down there for God knows how long who knows what’s going to go through that head. We need to make this right and we need to do it now. Not later.”

“Bucky’s right Steve” replied Bruce “Tony tends to over think, he’s obviously upset. It’s best you two go down instead of all of us for now and try to make this right. We’re all worried.”

Steve sighed, “Alright Bucky, let’s go.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony sat down heavily on his workbench. He let his head drop down onto the table and just closed his eyes. He didn’t want to panic over this. This was not something to panic over, he kept telling himself. He started taking slow deep breathes to calm himself down. He concentrated on his deep breathing and instead of on the creeping feeling of tootightchestnoaircan’tbreatheHELPgoingtodie. Bucky and Steve convinced him to go see a therapist to help with his panic attacks. He really hadn’t wanted to go, now though he was glad he did. 

 

Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. There was a thought. A very distracting thought. Life starting out at the tower had started off rocky for everyone. There was a lot of healing to do all around. Given time, things healed and a tentative friendship began between the original Avengers. Steve and Tony began getting along like a house on fire. After getting past their old hang ups about the other they realized they had a very similar sense of humor and liked hanging out with each other. Tony could have sworn there had been even some budding feelings between them. Until Bucky came back that is. But even with the introduction to the unstable ex-assassin and learning what happened to his parents, Tony couldn’t even be mad. It wasn’t surprising when the two soldiers got together. Tony had heard rumors growing up about them. He was happy for them. It was just hard seeing them together for not only did Tony still have feelings for Steve, but he had quickly developed feelings for Bucky as well, what with his rugged good looks and sharp wit that could match his own. He knew though, that the feelings he had towards them were not reciprocated. Plus they were in a relationship with each other. There never was nor will there ever be room for Tony. 

Tony shook his head to get rid of his pinning thoughts for the resident hotties. It hurt just that bit more to know Bucky and Steve watched those videos too. Bucky even helped find them. He was going to work down here for the next few days. He didn’t care if it was an “unhealthy coping mechanism” it works so he’s sticking to it. Even though Bucky and Steve always get worried…

“No!” he yelled to the room, “Fuck them they can’t just do that! JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“What exactly did they all see?” There was a pause and then in a cautious tone.

“The Avengers watched only four movies thus far and they were as follows. You as a newborn swinging and your mother talking to you, you dressing up in a Captain America onesie searching for your Bucky Bear-”

“I DID FUCKNIG WHAT!” yelled Tony, his face quickly changing into different shades of red.

“You dressed like the Captain and looked for your Bucky Bear, you were young Sir, merely two years it seems. Perfectly acceptable behavior.”

“Yeah but that’s embarrassing!” whined Tony. There was another short pause until JARVIS spoke up again, this time a little hesitant and a lot amused.

“Do you wish for me to continue Sir?” Tony groaned in response “Very well Sir. The third video was your mother and Agent Carter surprising you with a visit.”

Tony looked up suspiciously. “That was it?”

Another pause, “Well you were wearing your mother’s dress, jewelry, and makeup. You looked quite lovely Sir.”

Tony squealed in his embarrassment. A fact he would take to his grave. His face by now was as red as his suit and he had to hide his face away in his hands.

“The last video they watched was the one you walked in on.” Tony didn’t look up.

“Sir, if I may say so?” he received another grunt in response. “I do not believe your team did this to you maliciously. They were all quite besotted with the younger sir and did not know they were going to stumble upon such content. It was not right for them to watch them without your consent, but your team cares for you deeply Sir, they would never hurt you on purpose. Especially Captain Rogers or Sergeant Barnes.”

Tony was silent. Deep down he knew that what JARVIS said was true. His team was his family, they never would have used the evidence in the movies to hurt him, tease him for sure, but that’s what families did. The movie with Howard was an unexpected blow. He didn’t want things with the Avengers to change. He didn’t want to be viewed with pity. He was still the same Tony he has always been. Tony learned quickly to hide from Howard if he wanted to stay safe. Sometimes there wasn’t always someone there to save him. He realized early on that he had to save himself. The less contact he had with his father as he grew up the safer he’d be. 

The anger in him seemed to drain out quickly. He slumped on his workbench, laying his head back down onto the table. He may not be as furious as he was when he stumbled in on their little movie night, but it didn’t mean he was ready to talk to any of them yet. If he did he would risk talks with feelings in them. Tony shuddered at the thought.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes Sir?”

“I think it’s best we go into blackout-”

Before Tony could finish his command the door to his workshop opened and in walked two very large, very buff, very hot, and very worried looking supersoldiers. 

“Oh fuck my ass.” Tony groaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGERSSSSSSSSS I've always reading them but doing them as a writer warms a dark part of my hears I didn't know I had? Also! If you want to check out my Tumblr you can? I don't have really anything too interesting and not really any original content. Perhaps if I continue to write fic I'll make a separate account just for those. Check it out! (If you want)
> 
> http://loros4836.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> p.s. I hope that link works


	4. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get resolved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyyyy.......how's everyone doing? Good, good. Yeah so it's been quite a while! I'm sorry for that. Life got busy and I didn't have time to finish! Yes! this is the last chapter I hope it good enough and doesn't leave too many people upset.   
> Well...here you go.

“JARVIS” groaned Tony “Why didn’t you tell me double trouble was marching up to the lab doors?”

“I am sorry Sir, I was distracted.”

“Oh like hell you were! You’re all knowing and all seeing! You’re just a traitor laying in wait to watch your creator suffer. You masochist.” 

“Tony-” Steve started

“Don’t you ‘Tony’ me! I’m still angry at all of you and would like to continue my time alone in the lab without any nosey supersoldiers who like to stick their noses into other people’s personal belongings!”

“Doll, we’re sorry, real sorry. We didn’t take your feelins into consideration.”

“Bucky’s right. We got too distracted with the idea of watching videos of you when you were little. I mean- can you blame us? You were adorable.”  
“Was? Stevie he still is adorab-” Bucky choked off the last word realizing what he was about give away.

Silence. All three men were staring at each other with wide eyes. Steve and Bucky were sharing quick, panicked looks with each other and staring at Tony. Tony was too shocked to say anything. He kept staring at the pair, waiting for someone to say something. Steve and Bucky shared one more look and seemed to have come to a decision.

“Adorable” Bucky finished, “I was saying you’re adorable and you’ve always been adorable and you always will be Tony.”

“What Bucky is saying, is that we have feelings for you Tony. We’ve had feelings for you for a long time, but we were too scared of what you’d say.”

“And now we’re scared we’ve fucked everything up with these home videos.”

“We understand if you don’t want to be in a relationship with us because of this.”

“Stevie and I crossed a line. We all did. We didn’t ask you and understand that you’re upset.”

“But if there’s any chance you’ll have us we-”

“I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOREVER AND I-OH MY GOD!” Tony looking a worrisome shade of red quickly slapped his hands over his mouth in mortification. “I-I m-mean.” Tony stopped to clear his throat trying to gather his suave charm and failing. “I-I like you guys too? And this isn’t-isn’t some kind of joke right? Because if this was a joke you guys really picked a day to fuck with my emotions and I might as well pour gasoline on myself and set myself on fire because that’s basically what I’m doing now-and you guys are very, close.”

During Tony’s rant he failed to notice the giant grins adorning Steve and Bucky’s faces. Or how they quickly turned to smirks as the small genius was quickly working himself up into and embarrassed panic. Nor did Tony notice the men walking closer until they were almost chest to chest and chest to back. Effectively making a Tony sandwich. 

“Oh, Doll” purred Bucky lowering his head so his nose brushed against the back of Tony’s neck and bringing his arms around to grab Steve’s hips. Trapping the genius between them. “The feelin is mutual.”

Tony shuddered. Steve leaned down to bump noses with Tony. “He’s right sweetheart. We’re head over heels for ya and we want you to be our fella. No joke.”

It seemed Tony’s face was going to permanently stay this shade of red forever, especially if the dynamic duo kept saying sweet things and invading his personal space. Not that Tony minded, especially if they really meant it.

“Oh” was all Tony could say

“Can we kiss you?” asked Steve sweetly.

“Oh, oh please, baby doll say yes.” Bucky pleaded

All Tony could muster was a nod which worked for the soldiers as Steve dove for Tony’s soft lips and Bucky to Tony’s neck leaving sweet kitten kisses up and down his neck and moving to his jaw. Tony was overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe that Steve and Bucky were kissing him. It felt like a dream. Each man was treating him so gently as if they thought he would break or disappear. Steve’s lips were warm and soft against his. He gasped when he felt a cold metal hand reach under his shirt to run across his stomach, giving Steve a chance to slip his tongue into Tony’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut. He was surrounded, he felt warm and safe between his supersoldiers. Tony could call them his. 

Steve pulled back to give Tony some air. ‘My turn, my turn Stevie, I wanna taste.” Wordlessly the two larger men spun the smaller around so now he was facing Bucky and Bucky was kissing his lips while Steve kissed the opposite side of his neck, sucking gently. Bucky kissed harder than Steve, still gentle, but with a little more insistence. His tongue ran along the seam of Tony’s lips asking for entrance which Tony quickly gave, moaning into the kiss, 

After a few more minutes the men pulled back, just enough for them to breathe, but not far enough to let go of each other. All three were breathless, not sure who would speak first. 

“Wow” came Tony’s response a few moments later. It took him a while to gain his senses back. 

“Wow is right.” agreed Steve.

“You taste absolutely delicious angel” Bucky responded while licking his lips, making Tony blush. 

Steve grinned “So, can we take it that you’ve forgiven us for watching the videos without your permission?”.

Tony pouted and pretended to think about it. “I’m still a little mad. However, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me” he smirked

Both men grinned, glad to hear they were basically forgiven.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the Avengers were still sitting in the communal room, none of them having the energy to get up as they all still felt awful for betraying their friend the way they did.

“How do you think it’s going down there?” asked Bruce

“Ay, the Captain and Sergeant have been down there quite awhile.” said Thor

“They’re probably down there getting frisky, gross.” Clint said with a shudder. “Ow!” he yelled as a pillow was whacked against the back of his head by Natasha.

“Clint, grow up. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Just then the Avengers heard the elevator ding. Turning their heads the doors open and they were met with the smug looks of two large soldiers and one timid happy look from their small genius. Looking down the Avengers noticed all three of them were holding hands.

“Fucking finally!” yelled Clint

“What?” asked Tony clearly starting to panic

“What Clint means is that we are happy to see that you three finally talked things out.” replied Natasha

“And that the sexual tension and pinning looks can finally end.” replied an amused Bruce. The supersoldiers chuckled while Tony blushed furiously.

“It-there hasn’t been pinning looks!” screamed Tony

“Yeah sweetheart, there kind of was, from both sides.” placated Steve.

“Tony, from all of us, we’re all really sorry for going behind your back” said Bruce.

Tony looked at every Avenger, making sure to make eye contact with each one, seeing the regret clearly shown on their faces. “Well” said Tony, “I suppose I can’t stay mad forever, and everyone was having a good time. Just promise me you’ll never do this kind of thing to me again. I was really hurt.”

“We promise!” every shouted. Tony smiled at his team-his family.

“So does this mean we need to put the videos away?” asked Clint. Everyone looked to Tony waiting to see what he would say. Tony smirked, “Nah, but I get final say in what we can and can’t watch? You got it?” Cheers echoed through the room as everyone frantically ran back to their spots. Bucky and Steve dragging Tony over to their couch, making room for him in the middle. Tony had never been so happy. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!? Did you like the ending? I can't write smut I'm sorry!! Thanks for sticking around!


	5. Scales and Arpeggios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm back with a new chapter. I think if I get inspired enough I'll come back and add chapters? So maybe this fic will keep growing? Who knows. Also I'm a huge Disney sap and this song instantly made me think baby Tony. I also totally believe Tony is a musical genius. That's my headcannon. So enjoy this new chapter. Let me know if its cute. I literally just hashed it out. Mot entirely sure how I feel about it.

“Oh! I found one, it’s labeled ‘Music Lesson’ can we watch this one Tony?” asked Clint

Tony squinted his eyes in concentration trying to remember what could possibly be on the tape. “Yeah,” he replied slowly, “I think that one’s ok.” 

“Woo! I hope it has some adorable baby Tony on it.” said Clint

“Ditto” Steve and Bucky said together. Tony grinned shyly up at Steve and then over to Bucky, blushing sweetly. It was still crazy to think that the soldiers thought Tony was adorable and had the same feelings as he did.

Clint slid the video into the player and scurried back to sit next to Natasha. Everyone got comfortable as the screen went from black to show what appeared to be a study or music room. Two women, one obviously being Maria were sitting next to a piano sipping tea idly chatting to one another in hushed tones. A muffled argument was heard off camera, the sound of children’s voices getting louder and louder. 

Tony sighed. Seeing his mother on camera always brought nostalgia and just a little bit of heart break. As if sensing his feelings, Bucky and Steve leaned down and placed sweet kisses on his cheeks, making Tony smile.

“Gross,” mumbled Clint. “Ow!” he hissed rubbing his ribs while Natasha glared at him. 

“Ouch!” yelled an unknown voice. On screen a little girl dressed in a white dress with a large pink bow tied around her waist ran into the scene. The little girl had long blonde hair, tied up in a matching pink satin bow. The girl was smiling smugly to someone off camera. She sat quickly next to the piano and began smoothing down her dress and running her fingers through her hair, looking ever the proper one. 

Just then a small brunette boy came stumbling into the scene. The small boy was glaring at the little girl, who continued to smirk. The boy reached the piano and turned, showing his face to the camera.

“Aw, little Tony” cooed Natasha

“Hmph,” grunted Tony

Little Tony lifted his leg up onto the piano bench as it was quite far off the ground and slowly and clumsily pulled himself onto his belly. 

“Aw,” cooed Steve and Bucky

Finally little Tony got himself situated at the piano and then began to slowly crack each finger to prepare himself to play. Making the little girl look on in disgust.

“Who’s that little girl?” asked Bruce

“Ugh, that was Marie Crats, a daughter of one of my mother’s high society friends. I hated when she would come over because all she would do was torment me. I’m pretty sure before we sat down she tugged me by the ear until I toppled over and then when I tried getting up she shoved me back down.”

“Jesus Tones!” yelled Bucky with a scowl. He did not like the idea of someone bullying his genius.

“You two remind me of my brother and I when we were young. What’s a little tussle between friends?” asked Thor

“Oh no, big guy, we weren’t friends. Nor were we ever friends. She tormented me for years and I’m pretty sure our mothers were crossing their fingers we’d fall madly in love and get married.” Tony visibly shuddered at the idea

“I’m ready mistro,” drawled Marie. Little Tony glanced over and smirked as he quickly slid his hands down the keys.

“Oh!” yelled Marie, tugging her long hair from out of the piano.

“Mrs. Stark! He did it again!” 

“Tattle tale…” whispered little Tony. Everyone chuckled, even Tony.

“So it seems you weren’t the only one to not play nice,” said Steve

“Hey! I only retaliated. Never initiated. I was raised to be a gentleman.” said Tony haughtily 

“Sh! I want to hear!” hissed Natasha. The team settled back down and turned their attention back to the TV. 

“Now, now Antonio. Now darling, please settle down, and play me your pretty little song.” cooed Maria

“Yes, Mama” whispered little Tony. He turned to the piano and started playing. 

“Do mi so do do so mi do. Every truly cultured music student knows!” sang Marie

“Yikes,” cringed Bruce. I know she’s only what five? But she sounds a little...off?”

“She’s five and I was four. She’s a year older than me.” said Tony

“Aw, baby doll you were so little.” cooed Bucky

Tony tried not to smile “Oh shut up. I wasn’t that small.”

Steve leaned down so his mouth was next to Tony’s ear, “Sweetheart you’re not too bad at the piano. In fact I feel like most four year olds couldn’t play the piano like you could.” whispered Steve. Tony smiled again and snuggled into Steve’s shoulder.

“Well,” said Tony, “Mama trained me in piano as soon as I could hold a screwdriver and that was pretty early on. She wante-”

Tony cut himself off as Marie stopped singing and on screen the camera zoomed in on little Tony as he began to sing

“If you’re faithful to your daily prac-ti-cing! You will find your progress is en-cour-a-ging. Do mi so me do mi so me fa la so it goes! When you do your scales and your arpe-gios.” 

“Oh, my god. Stevie. I’m dead. My heart has stopped. It couldn’t handle this straight up sugar sweet.” bemoaned Bucky

Steve tugged Tony a little closer. “Oh sweetheart! I can’t stand it!”

“Can we take a vote and unanimously agree that this is by far the cutest shit any of us have ever seen?” asked Clint

Tony blushed furiously, not being used to so many compliments “Jeez you guys! Stop!” 

“Nuh uh sugar.” Bucky tucked his face close to Tony’s. “You gave us permission an we just callin it like we see it.”

“Did you just see the eyebrow wiggle? Did you see! Ah! What four year old knows how to do that!” yelled Natasha desperately trying to keep her calm persona and failing miserably.

“Wah! No! I missed it! Fuckin shit tits!” yelled Bucky quickly sitting back up

“Ya snooze ya lose.” grinned Steve

“I swear to god Steve your ass is gra-”

“Sh!” the rest of the team hissed

On screen Marie continued to sing “Do mi so do-” 

The avengers mouths dropped. One minute Marie was trying her best to sing when little Tony began playing all out like a true master. Way beyond the skills of a normal four year old. Clearly their genius was multi-talented. Maria smiled adoringly at her son. Clearly she loved hearing him play so beautifully as well. 

The playing came to a peak and slowly went back to a slow easy tempo as everyone in the room began to sing.

“Do mi so do do so mi do.Do mi so do do sol mi do. Though at first it seems it doesn’t show.  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow. If you’re smart you’ll learn by heart what every artist knows! You must sing your scales. And your ar-pe-e-e-giooooos!” Little Tony’s finger flew over the keys in one last beautiful flourish as the song came to an end.

“Friend Anthony, you are truly a gifted soul. Who knew one at such a small age could be so masterful.” said Thor

Tony blushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot today “Uh, thanks Thor,” he mumbled

“Antonio! Marie! My darlings what fun. You are both growing as artists everyday. Felicity, come, I’ll walk you to the door.” said Maria, taking her friend by the hand and began leading her to the study door. 

Once the two women were off camera the children were left alone. Little Tony glanced over nervously at Marie. 

“Marie-” Before little Tony could finish his sentence Marie jumped up and pushed his head onto the piano making a loud chord of notes. Jumping down herself she quickly ran out of the room, little Tony quick to follow.

“Fight fair Marie!” yelled little Tony as he too disappeared down the hallway. The screen cut to black. 

“Hm, not a fan of her. Anyone else? Show of hands?” asked Bruce

Everyone’s hands shot up, Tony almost standing all the way up on the couch to show his true feelings for his childhood ‘friend’.

Steve stood up from the couch, ignoring Tony’s whine of disapproval. “Ok, so Clint got to choose this one, I want to choose next!” yelled Steve 

“Make it a good one Steve! Preferably baby Tony. I’m still sufferin from diabetes over here and am one hundred percent ok with that.” replied Bucky.

Tony snorted and smacked his shoulder. “Oh come on, I wasn’t that cute.”

“Hey Tony?” asked Natasha

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” The team laughed ignoring Tony’s sputtering.

Steve smiled to himself. “Alright, so which one do I pick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?? Have I lost my touch? ( I hope not) The song Tony sings if you didn't know is called Scaled and Arpeggios from the Aristocats. Look it up. It's cute as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll????? How was it? Bad? Horrific? If yes, please feel free to keep your mouth shut. If it was ok, you thought it was cute and want a chapter two PLEASE leave a comment. I have a few ideas of how I want to continue this. If there is anything you may want to see in the home videos I am open to suggestions?


End file.
